This invention relates to a method of managing the use of a medical scheme by members thereof.
Conventional medical schemes generally do not effectively encourage their members to minimize their medical expenses or to adopt a healthy lifestyle. Instead, members often attempt to draw the maximum possible benefits from their scheme, based on their view that their contributions to the scheme will otherwise be “wasted”.
One approach, which has been adopted in an attempt to address this syndrome, is the introduction of savings schemes, in terms of which members claim benefits at a lower rate than normal and accrue funds in a savings account.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative and/or additional method of managing the use of a medical scheme, which may be thought of in terms of a traditional indemnity health insurance plan.